Every Kiss Begins with K
by maximumride24
Summary: Fang gives Max a present for xams. Very fluffy FAX and all xmasy. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I wish I did, but sadly I don't.**

**Fang's POV**

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Its Christmas eve," Angel exclaimed happily while chasing Gazzy and Nudge it the air. We were all out for a flight. Just around our house that Max's mom and Jeb gave us as an early Christmas present.

We had 34 acres and evergreen trees everywhere. It was very pretty to look at in the winter. So the house was pretty private and that meant we could fly anytime we wanted and no one would see us.

While the kids played tag, Max, Iggy, and I just flew around, stretching our wings and enjoying the present. I loved flying when it was cold out. The icy wind hitting my face and the wind roaring in my ears, it was an easy way to drown out the world and just think all to your self.

I saw that Max would check on the kids, making sure they were alright and playing nice. Iggy would stop every once and a while and listen to the kids laughter to make sure he hadn't wondered to far away form the flock.

I looked down at the ground. The once lush green grass was now dull, lifeless, and covered in tiny ice crystals. The pond was now a solid chunk of ice. It was quite a view from up here. it looked so different.

"Max do you think Santa will come tonight? You know like down the chimney. I wonder how he gets down it. I mean he's fat, plus he has that bag full of toys for every kid in the world. That's a lot of people; I wonder how he gets the presents to all of those kids. O can we leave cookies out for him tonight too, we made a bunch. I think we should leave some of your mom's chocolate chip cookies out. I'm sure he will love those, I mean who doesn't. We would also leave some milk out. What about-,"

"Nudge please, shut up and yes I'm sure Santa will come and we will leave some chocolate chip cookies out with milk. How he gets down the chimney and delivers presents to every kid in the world, I have no idea," Max answered calmly and orderly. Wow she really was the best leader and mother.

"Also remember he will only come if you are good and go to bed early tonight or he will skip our house," I added. Max sent me a look that said thank you. She looked really gorgeous. She just had natural beauty. She could be covered in mud and have cuts all over her face and she would still be beautiful to me.

"We will," Gazzy said as his bright blue eyes light up. They were so cute believing in Santa. I wish I could have believed in Santa like them and I wish that it could feel like the Christmas season all year. It felt so happy, light, relaxing, and I can't really describe it.

I felt a few drop of icy water hit me. I looked up and saw a flurry of snowflakes falling from the grey clouds.

"Come on everyone lets get inside. It's almost dinner time anyway," Max ordered. She was so powerful, graceful, beautiful, no where near perfect, and those were all under staments, but that's what I loved about her. That was why I loved her.

"YAY, DINNER," Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy shouted joyfully. I laughed silently to my self and I don't know why I was laughing, I just felt like it. I looked over at Max and saw her and Iggy laughing too. I guess it was just the mood that was in the air that made us all feel like laughing.

Max stated heading down to land. Everyone flew after her; I was the last one to land. When I landed everyone was laughing and I was completely oblivious to why.

"What is so funny?" I asked looking at everyone.

"Your, your completely covered in white snow, it looks so funny, your hair is all white and your shirt," Max choked out between laughs.

"Oh," was all I could say and I began frantically brushing the snow out of my hair. The way I did it must have been funny because everyone burst out laughing again.

"Come on Fang, let's get inside, before you catch a cold," Max laughed as she pulled me inside. I was so grateful that Max finally had time to relax and be happy with her family. She always took care of us and still was, but it was easier. She got to have a good time while taking care of instead of worrying about erasers or the school.

Max's POV

Fang was so cute and funny. It was hilarious how he was trying to brush the snow out of his black hair. The snow actually made him look hotter, if that is even possible. Wait, I did not just think that, wait yes I did, I'm done lying to myself. I have had these feelings for ever and there is no denying it.

I rolled my eyes and dragged Fang inside before he got a cold, well before any of us got a cold. I didn't want anyone sick on Christmas.

"So, Iggy, what's for dinner?" I asked. My stomach growled. I was starving.

"Well, I was thinking toasted sandwiches because I don't really have anything else, all the other food is for tomorrow for Christmas dinner," Iggy told us.

"That sounds fine. Well while you do that me and Fang will set the table, right Fang," I said looking over at Fang shooting him a you better help look and I guess he understood because he gave me the tiniest nod.

"Okay, I'll go get the sandwiches started," Iggy said as he went into the kitchen and Fang and I followed him. I grabbed the plates and Fang got the glasses and started filling them up with ice. I walked around the table setting a plate for everyone. When I was done with that Fang was done with the glasses so I set a cup at every plate while he got silver wear and put a eating utensil at everyone's spot.

By the time Fang and I had the table set, Iggy was done with dinner. He had ham and cheese sandwiches and chips.

"Dinner's ready," I called to Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy who were in the living room watching TV. The all came running in and taking their seat at the table. I poured drinks while the kids got their food. Once I was done with that I got my plate and started filling it up. We all ate in silence, wow that was a first. The younger ones at so fast that it looked like they were magicians.

"Max we're done can we go get our showers and get ready for bed?" Gazzy asked. He must have been really excited for "Santa" coming tonight. They all were actually you could see it in their eyes. The sparkled with delight.

"Sure then brush your teeth, hair, and get into bed," I answered and they were gone before I could finish. Iggy, Fang, and I cleared off the table and wash the dishes.

"Well, I better go tuck them in and then we have to wrap "Santa's" presents," I told Fang and Iggy as I walked up the steps. I walked into Nudge's bedroom first.

"I can't wait until tomorrow. It's going to be the best. We get open presents, eat a big, big, big dinner, and spend time together. I'm not even tired," Nudge yawned.

"Not tired?" I gave her a questioning look.

"Ok, well, maybe a little," she admitted. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and pulled the covers up and made sure she was nice and warm. God, that girl could talk, but she was the sweetest.

"Good night," I said quietly as I walked out the door and turned off the lights. I headed down the hall to my baby's room, Angel. When I walked in I saw that she was already in bed and had her pink pjs on. The shirt said angel on it. It matched perfectly.

"Hi max, I can't wait until tomorrow. I get to spend the day with the flock and we get to open presents. It's just going to be the best. I wonder what Santa will bring me. Do you think if he will bring you anything," her little voice chirped.

"I don't know and I don't care if he doesn't bring me anything either. I already have what I want and that's my family," I told her. Her bright crystal blue eyes light up and I could tell she might have a little trouble going to sleep.

"Well, you better go to sleep if you want to see what Santa brings you. Good night sweetie," as I headed out of her room to her brother's right next to hers. I turned off her light and turned on her night light.

When I walked into Gazzy's room he was already knocked out. So I went over and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and left. I walked downstairs. It was time to wrap "Santa's" present, but when I got down there I saw that Fang and Iggy had already wrapped them for me and they both were watching the Christmas Story. **(I love that movie)**

Fang's POV (before max walks in)

Iggy and I wrapped the "Santa" presents for Max while she made sure the younger flock members went to bed.

"Iggy, I got Max the perfect present an I'm going to give it to her tonight at midnight," I whispered to Iggy making sure Max wouldn't hear.

"What is it?" he asked. He had become very attentive all of a sudden.

"I got her a diamond pendent. I saved up my money for weeks," I told him. A smile broke across his face and it looked kind of devilish.

"So you're finally going to tell her who you feel," he asked and he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yep, I think its time and all I can hope for is that she likes me back," I said with a little bit of new found worry. What if Max didn't feel the same way? I hope she did and if she didn't then I would still give her the present. She would still be my best friend.

Max's POV

Fang, Iggy, and I finished watching The Christmas Story. I loved that movie. It was one of my favorites. I looked over at the clock, it was 11:00. Wow it was that late already.

"Well, I'm going to go take my shower and get ready for bed," I told Fang and Iggy who were still watching tv. They were watching the Victoria's Secret Fashion show, sexist pigs. They only waved me away. They were to into the show to say anything.

I went upstairs to my own bathroom. I was so happy that Jeb got us a house that let us have our own bathrooms. I pulled off my dirty clothes and threw them into the hamper and jumped into the shower. I turned up my radio and one of my favorite Christmas songs came on, all I want for Christmas is You, by My Chemical Romance. I liked this version better, I don't know why I love both, but I guess I like rock better than pop.

I sang along and I kept thinking of Fang and how he looked how he was my best friend and how much I loved him. He was pretty much all I wanted for Christmas, I didn't want any presents. All I wanted was a day with my family and him. Fang probably didn't love me that way though, but it was still fun to daydream. The song ended and I listened to other Christmas songs, but I was still thinking of Fang.

My shower ended all too soon. I didn't want to get out it was so warm and relaxing and pretty much the only time I could think and clear my head. I reluctantly turned off the water and grabbed my towel and robe. I went into my room and put on my pjs and got my hair dryer.

I dried my hair and straightened it. When I was done it was 11:45. I unplugged my hair things and put them away and turned off my bathroom light. I jumped into my bed. I was almost asleep when Fang came in and asked me to come with him. I started to panic, I thought something might be wrong. I guess Fang noticed too.

"Don't worry Max, nothings wrong, I want to give you something," Fang said as he pulled me down stairs.

"Close your eyes and I'll guide you," Fang said. I did as he told me. I was getting really excited what could Fang possibly want to give me. Maybe he did love me the same way I loved him, but I could be just getting my hopes up. Fang stopped.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now,"

When I did I was amazed it looked so pretty down here at night. All the lights were turned off except for the Christmas tree. It looked gorgeous, the tree was covered in white angels and white lights. I looked out side and I saw that the ground was now completely covered with crystal white snow and it was still snowing.

"What did you want to give me?" I asked Fang. He looked over at the clock. It was 11:55. The lights off the tree shown on Fang's face throwing shadows on his face and it made him look so much older. He looked so hot tonight. I wanted to get up and just kiss him, but I kept my self seated.

"I'll give it to you at midnight," was all he said.

Iggy's POV

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight and if I wanted to spy on Max and Fang I had to get down there now. I should probably get the others too they will defiantly want to see this.

I snuck into Angel's room first.

"Come on, Fang is going to Max how he feels finally," she jumped out of bed right away and made no sound. Next we went into Gazzy's room.

"Fang is going to tell Max how he feels, come on and be quite," I whispered. He got up and followed me and Angle to Nudge's room.

"Nudge, Nudge, come on Fang is going to tell Max he loves her, no wake up," I shook. When I told her about Fang and Max she shot up immediately.

"Oh my God, really, this is so exciting, they have liked each other forever," she shouted.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhh," I said we had to be quite. If they caught us we would be in big trouble or at least I would. We quietly walked down the stairs, making sure we didn't step on any of the creaky steps. We made it down just in time the clock struck 12 midnight just as we saw them.

Fang's POV

It was midnight finally and I was really scared and nervous. What if Max didn't feel the same way or didn't like my present, but I brought her down here and I had to give it to her.

I walked over closer to Max and pulled out the small velvet black box that was in my jean pocket.

"I bought this a month ago, I saved up all the money I earned at the grocery store to pay for it. I thought you would like it," I said a lot more steadily than I thought I would. I handed her the box and she opened it. Her eyes got as big as dinner plates. She just stood there for five minutes with her jaw open. I was starting to panic. Did she not like it?

"If you don't like it I can return it and get you some-," but I didn't have a chance to finish because she threw her arms around me and did something that I thought she would never do, she kissed me. It was a long romantic passionate kiss. It sent electric shocks down my spine, it was that powerful of a kiss.

Iggy's POV

I heard Fang give the pendent to Max, but she wasn't saying anything back.

"What's going on?" I asked. I really needed to know. This was getting really suspenseful. I was going to go insane if one of them didn't do something soon.

"Well, right now Max is just staring at the present with her mouth hanging open," Nudge said aggravated. I guess she wanted them together as much I wanted them to.

"Oh my God, she kissed him, she kissed him, finally," Angel exclaimed happily. At least she was smart enough to be excited quietly. Yes they finally kissed and its about time to. Those two were going to make me go insane if they didn't tell each other how they felt.

Max's POV

Oh my God, Fang gave me the most beautiful pendent ever. It was made with real diamonds too. I cat believe he spent all his money on this for me. Does this mean he likes me? I don't know if it does or not, but I can't hold it in any longer I need to tell Fang how I feel.

Before I could even stop myself I threw my arms around Fang and then kissed him with all the passion I had in my body. I was amazed that Fang kissed back. I had shivers going up and down my spine. I loved Fang so much.

"Thanks Fang that was the best gift anyone has ever given me and I have wanted to tell you this since for ever, I love you so much," I said feeling my cheeks turn red. I looked down at my feet so Fang wouldn't see.

"I love you too, I have always loved you and I will always love you," he said lifting my head up and the he kissed me with just as much passion as before maybe even more.

"Yes," I heard a little voice.

"Who ever is up is going to be in so much trouble," I called to the voice over in the corner.

"Crap," I heard Iggy say under his breath as he rushed up stairs; actually I heard a lot of foot steps going up the steps.

This was the best Christmas. I got Fang, my family spied on me, and Fang gave me the most beautiful pendent I had ever seen. This is definetly going to be a Christmas I will remember all my life.

**I hope you liked it. I love Christmas time. Please review and have a Merry Christmas or Hanukah, or Kwanza, or what ever holiday you celebrate. Please review telling me what you thought.**


End file.
